


Happy Father's Day, Pop:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Childbirth, Cigar Box, Cigars, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Death, Death in Childbirth, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father's Day, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Helicopters, Hurt/Comfort, Inscription, Rating: M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Face gives Hannibal the most wonderful, A gift that he created himself, Will Hannibal like it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Face gives Hannibal the most wonderful, A gift that he created himself, Will Hannibal like it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

John "Hannibal" Smith knew that this time of the year would be rough like the past ones, He couldn't believe that it was almost twenty years, since he lost his wife, & son in childbirth, but he found four great men, who he loves like sons, & would die protecting, If anything tries to hurt them. So, Father's Day, is actually much easier this year.

 

With Frankie "Dishpan" Santana, He was getting an cooking lesson in Italian Food, & he made sure that he was following what the young FX coordinator was saying, & he also made sure that he was hands on, & the results were amazing, & tasty. "Mmmm, That's _**really**_ good !", The A-Team Leader said, as he smiled at his young friend,  & he hugged him, & said, "Thank you for the lesson, I should try that on Maggie, She would love this dish", "Anything for you, Johnny, Happy Father's Day, Pop", Frankie said with a bigger smile, as he hugged him back. Then, The Silver-Haired Man went on to his next appointment.

 

Later that evening, Bosco "BA" Baracus brought him to a boxing match, & they really got into it, since that one mission, where they had to portray a promoter, & a fighter. "Are you have having, Hannibal ?", The Big Mechanic asked with a smile, "Absolutely, Thanks for this, BA", I am glad that I get to enjoy it". BA nodded, & said, "So am I, I am glad that the crazy fool, Murdock, He didn't kill you, when he took you up in that plane this morning", & Hannibal defended the surprise that their pilot had arranged, "It was fun", & he thought back to it, It really was.

 

_Earlier that Morning:_

_HM "Howling Mad" Murdock decided that a nice quiet change of pace was just in order, so he had The A-Team Leader meet him at the airport, & he said, "Happy Father's Day, Pop, I thought we take a nice tour of the countryside, Cause, Our last mission was kind of stressful". Hannibal nodded, & said, "Lead the way, Captain", & they headed for the plane, & took off for their intended activity planned for the day._

_Hannibal never felt this free & alive, as they traveled, He marveled in how beautiful the countryside really is, They went all over, & they stopped by the river to have a picnic, & the young pilot asked, "Did you enjoy yourself, Hannibal ?", Hannibal smiled, & said, "Of course, Thank you", "You deserve it, Pop, I am glad you are having a great day, It was mid afternoon, by the time that they left, & they hurried back to the compound._

 

Back to the present:

 

"Hannibal ?, You okay ?", The Big Mechanic asked with concern on his face, as they were making their way out of the stadium, "Sure, BA, I was just thinking that I am so lucky to have you boys in my life, I am so grateful for all that we went through, I wouldn't change it for the world", "No, We _**are**_ the lucky ones, I wouldn't change it either",  & they made their way to their trademark van, & went out for a wonderful dinner.

 

When they got home, They found Templeton "Face/Faceman" Peck resting & relaxing with a good book by the fireplace, The Ace Mechanic bid them "goodnight", & went straight for his bedroom, Hannibal joined his second in command, & said, "Rough night, Kid ?", & Face shook his head in the negative, "Nah, I just didn't feel like going out, I wanted to chill, & just rest". **"Now or ever"** , he thought to himself, as he grabbed a package next to him, & handed it to him, "Happy Father's Day, Pop", & Hannibal tore into it, & found a beautiful handmade cigar box.

 

"Oh, Face, It's beautiful, Thank you, Kid, I absolutely love it", He hugs the young man to him, "Good, I am glad, I made it myself", Hannibal's eyes went wide, & was in awe by that statement, "I knew that you had talent, I always knew", & Face pointed to the front, "Look at the inscription, I had placed on the front", Hannibal did just that. "To a wonderful "father", Happy Father's Day, Hannibal, Love, Face", "I love you too", The A-Team Leader hugged him again, as he said that, He thought that this was the best Father's Day ever.

 

The End.


End file.
